


Who they truly are

by vrskaandrea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fallen Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/pseuds/vrskaandrea
Summary: What if those Fancy, Beatle loving Winchesters could actually help in this war against God himself? What if there was something about them that was more than meets the eye? And what if only their father knew what they truly were?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Who they truly are

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write something using those so-called Fancy Winchesters, you know, the ones who have the whole Hunter's franchise, a Sam with a man bun and a Dean married to Joanna Harwell? Who's father is still alive and running the show? There are so many ideas that came to mind and there were so many possibilities there and I just had to put one down in words.
> 
> A possibility. Maybe a story one day.
> 
> Set after 15x13, Destiny's child, spoilers.

Jack wasn't soulless anymore. And as great as that was, they were still nowhere close to figuring out how to stop Chuck from destroying their world. Not to mention the other worlds. Speaking of those, it was the middle of the night when everyone catapulted out of their beds and reconvened in the war room, having been awaken by the blaring alarm and the irritating red light that kept flashing.

The ground shook a bit and the air grew damp and then there was a shimmer in the air right in front of them. Sam, Dean, Jack and Cas watched as yet another familiar rift opened up, flickering and they all held their breaths as it shifted in arrival of an unknown foe.

A boot stepped out of the rift, followed by a leg and then the rest of the man and Sam and Dean gasped loudly seeing an all too well familiar face. Those hazel eyes darkened as they they squinted at them, focusing on the boys, and giving Jack and Cas nothing but a side glance.

"You're... You're not my boys." The man spoke, and there was no doubt about who exactly he was, not that the sight of him hasn't shook both hunters to their core.

John Winchester stood tall and proud, untrusting and edgy, and even if he wasn't _their_ father per se, they both knew that murderous look in the man's eyes.

"No, no we're not." Dean responded and Sam added "Our dad has been dead for over a decade." The young hunter couldn't keep away his frown as John kept his focus on him as if there was something strange about Sam. Who knows what his Sam was like, who knows what happened between them. Sam couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under the man's gaze.

John must have figured he was staring because suddenly there was a very protective Dean obscuring his view of his younger son's lookalike and he looked away for a moment, loosening his firm fighting stance. "Sorry, I um... You look a lot better with your hair down."

Dean actually groaned. "So you're the John that made a whole freaking franchise out of monster huntin'? You couldn't have given your sons a better car? That Beatle is a disgrace."

John huffed a laugh. "You met my boys? Are they..." He asked, his expression turning serious once again.

"They fine. Half way to Rio by now." Sam replied and Dean grunted. John gave him one quizzical look and Dean rolled his eyes.

"They touched my baby."

"They touched the car?!" John snapped. "They should know better, those ungrateful little brats!"

Dean and Sam actually took a step back. John wasn't really their father, but the deeply implemented obedience and fear was just as present as if it was him. John took a deep breath, held it for a moment and blew it slowly, trying to relax himself. He lifted his hands and massaged his temples for a moment before focusing back on the boys.

"Do you... Do you know what's going on out there?" John asked carefully.

"Yeah... God is, um... Wiping all the slates clean." Sam responded.

"I am guessing you know about angels and archangels and..." John started when Castiel cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Cas here is an angel, so..." Dean commented. He still didn't trust this John enough to tell him they had a fully functioning nephilim in their sleeves. John sized the angel up and Cas rolled his eyes and glared back at him.

"Hm, angels are usually more... Uptight."

"Yeah, well, this one has been Winchesterized. Why are you asking about angels? Shouldn't you be running out to look for your sons?" Dean spat out, pissy. Of course this John wouldn't include his sons into the battle and would avoid them, just like their John did.

"I will find them when the time is right." John simply replied.

"Alright, you son of a..." Dean started, taking a threatening step towards John, furious and clearly hurt, but Sam pulled him back and shook his head before looking back at John.

"Sorry... Um... Sore subject." He explained and John looked hesitant for a moment, just staring at them his expression guarded and calculated and Sam could see the mask starting to crack slowly until the man just gave up, walked towards the nearest chair and slumped down upon it with a heavy sigh. Dean eyed him warily for a moment before walking towards a liquor cabinet, poured a glass of whiskey and handed it to him, always sporting the frown. John took the offered glass and doused it all in one swift move, handing the glass back to Dean.

"Where... Where are the archangels of this world?" He asked and the look in his eyes was telling them he is willing to share his knowledge this time around, this apocalypse around.

"Dead. Except for Michael who is... Out there somewhere. Disinterested." Sam replied while Dean kept his firm gaze on the old man. John huffed a disbelieving laugh and looked back at them.

"And... And their vessels? Their true vessels? That you, boys?" He asked and Sam bit his lower lip before nodding. Dean was trusting his brother on this whole sharing information thing, but he clearly didn't like it. John smiled kindly.

"And lemme guess, you managed to say no." He said looking all too proud, and Dean and Sam exchanged glances. Somehow they both wanted to say that was the truth, and continue to see that pride in John's eyes, but they couldn't lie.

"No, we both kinda said yes at one point." Dean replied sounding slightly annoyed. John's eyes widened in shook and he just stared at them for a good few minutes, before that pride swelled back in his eyes.

"And you... And they... They aren't around, you... You kicked them out? You... You two did _that?"_ Needless to say he was amazed by is, and it kinda made both Sam and Dean feel a little bit better, having John's approval on something, even if he wasn't, well, you know... It still felt good, felt great.

"What about... Back there?" Sam asked. He had a feeling this was leading up to what those Winchesters and how they related to the archangels.

"Back in our world? Back there, Gabriel is partying around the world, Raphael is locked up in Heaven and... Lucifer and Michael, they um... They fell. And were reborn. As humans..." John spoke slowly, as if each spoken word stabbed him right through the heart. He looked up at the boys and there was some guilt there as if he could have done anything to prevent what happened in the past. "They were reborn as... You."

Sam gasped and had to actually sit down, feeling his legs giving up on him. Dean glared shockingly at John before finally managing to produce words. "You mean to tell me that those two bozos I sent to Brasil are actually Lucifer and Michael?!"

"They don't know." John whispered.

"Of course they don't!" Dean said throwing his hands in the air angrily. "Why should they? I mean it isn't like you were going to tell them, right? Maybe just make an obscure death wish and tell them something vague and then just freaking die without any explanation!"

"Dean." Sam tried to soothe, but his brother was having none of it. John must have realized it wasn't actually him he was directing all his anger towards, but some of the things he said weren't that far off and they made him understand that keeping his boys in the dark might actually make things worse in the end.

Dean shouted at him some more before throwing his hands in the air one more time and walking away towards the kitchen. Sam grimaced a smile at John before bolting after his brother. John was left to sit on the chair, sighing in defeat. He glanced up at Castiel, gave him a mleak smile and looked at Jack who has been quiet the whole time. He considered asking about the kid, but the way Castiel stepped forward in a protective way told him he better not.

"Where is their grace?" Castiel suddenly asked and John looked up at him surprised. But the he huffed, realizing he really shouldn't be surprised, because afterall, Castiel was an angel and knew how this worked. Just like with Anna, the grace fell on Earth separately and if John knew where it was, there might be a chance for them to actually win this fight against God.

John smiled before he slowly moved his hand, slipped in in his shirt through the collar, and fished out a necklace containing two vials, one with a swirling blue grace, the other with the seething red grace.

The Winchesters didn't know yet, but they were about to be given a mighty helping hand in this war, and by no other then the fancy man bun and an all too girly 'I don't drink beer' high collar. They could only hope their personalities would shift at least a bit once they remembered who they truly are.


End file.
